Саундтреки
Музыка, саундтрек '- одна из основных составляющих любой игры или фильма. Создаёт определённую атмосферу, сопровождающую игрока во время всего игрового процесса или просмотра фильма/мультфильма. Саундтрек Spore и Spore:Galactic Adventures 1. Solar System (Солнечная система) Играет во время игры на этапе "Космос" 2. Meditation (Медитация) Фоновая музыка некоторых инопланетных рас. 3. Сaptain Creator (Создатель капитана) Играет в редакторе капитанов. 4. Galaxy (Галактика) Играет в главном меню игры. 5. Grox Anthem (Гимн Гроксов) Гимн Гроксов, играет, когда вы подлетаете близко к городам в колониях гроксов. 6. A Present for Me (Подарок для меня) Играет,когда на этапе "Племя" дарят еду. 7. Vehicle religeous (Религиозная техника) Проигрывается в редакторе религиозной техники. 8. Wheels of War (Колёса Войны) Проигрывается в редакторе военной техники. 9. Wheels of Wealth (Колёса богатства) Проигрывается в редакторе экономической техники. 10. Raiding the Pantry (Вылазка в кладовую) Играет, когда на этапе "Племя" воруют еду. 11. Spore Infection (Споровая инфекция) 12. Build a Better Beast (Создай чудище получше) Альтернативная тема в редакторе существ. Играет во время окраски плотоядного существа. 13. Emergency (Крайняя необходимость) Продолжительность: 0:46 Трек играет во время перехода с этапа "Клетка" на "Существо" 14. Raze and Pillage! (Разрушение и грабежи!) Играет во время атаки на племя. 15. Primordial Soup for Dinner (Первичный бульон на ужин) Играет во время игры на этапе "Клетка" 16. Being a hero (Будь героем) Продолжительность: 4:58 17. Tribal Outfitter (Племенной экипировщик) Проигрывается во время редактирования снаряжения племени. 18. Go to Cell (Вперёд, к клетке) Начинает играть при агрессии большей по размеру чем игрок клетки на этапе "Клетка" 19. Final Element (Последний элемент) Продолжительность: 10:29 20. Early Creature Creator (Ранний редактор существ) Продолжительность:2:28 Играла раньше на редакторе существ. 21. Ancient lute (Древняя жуть) Продолжительность: 9:58 22. Spore star system (Звёздная система Spore) Продолжительность: 3:47 23. Creature Creator (Создатель существ) Играет в редакторе существ. 24. Chase (Погоня) Продолжительность: 3:37 Можно поставить играть в редакторе приключений. 25. Main Theme (Главная тема) Продолжительность: 1:59 26. Angel's dream (Сон ангела) Продолжительность: 1:30 Можно поставить играть в редакторе приключений. 27. Looming Power (Грядущая сила) Продолжительность: 2:13 28. Spore Sickness (Spore-слабость) Продолжительность: 1:28 29. Gritty City (Песчаный город) Продолжительность: 2:00 30. Wiseguys Продолжительность: 2:24 31. A fascinating adventure (Захватывающее приключение) Продолжительность: 2:00 Можно поставить играть в редакторе приключений. 32. Spore Gas Serenade (Газовая серенада) Продолжительность: 0:14 33. The Journey Of Evolution (Путь Эволюции) Продолжительность: 1:01 34. In The Tractor Of My Heart (В моём сердце) Продолжительность: 1:59 35. Abduction by Aliens (Похищение пришельцами) Продолжительность: 1:27 Можно поставить в редакторе приключений. 36. Power Grid (Силовая сеть) Продолжительность: 14:04 39. Creature Creator (Создатель существ) Продолжительность: 1:22 Играет в редакторе существ. 40. Vaudeville (Водевиль) Продолжительность: 2:15 Можно поставить в редакторе приключений. 41. It's Time for War (Время войны) Продолжительность: 2:12 42. Echo under water (Подводное эхо) Продолжительность: 2:18 Можно поставить в редакторе приключений. 43. Psychedelic (Психоделика) Продолжительность: 8:44 Можно поставить в редакторе приключений. 44. Serenity (Безмятежность) Продолжительность: 8:38 Можно поставить в редакторе приключений. 45. Sporepedia (Споропедия) Продолжительность: 24:22 Трек играет в споропедии. 46. Timeline (Временная линия) Продолжительность: 7:23 47. Zombie (Зомби) Продолжительность: 1:28 48. Flower Dance (Цветочные танцы) Продолжительность: 1:32 49. Adventure Creator (Редактор Приключений) Продолжительность: 5:12 50. Electronic (Электроника) Продолжительность: 3:39 51. Bluegrass (Блюграсс) Продолжительность: 4:09 52. Ambush! (Засада!) Продолжительность: 1:30 53. Space (Космос) Продолжительность: 3:38 54. Robot Dance (Танец Робота) Продолжительность: 1:29 55. Tribal Campfire Dance (Племенной Танец Костра) Продолжительность: 0:20 56. Just Hatched (Просто Зачёркнут) Продолжительность: 1:21 58. Ancient Kingdom1 (Древнее Царство 1) Продолжительность: 3:22 59. Ancient Kingdom2 (Древнее Царство 2) Продолжительность: 2:28 60. Also sprach Zarathustra (Так говорил Заратустра) Продолжительность: 1:06 61. Epic Adventure (Захватывающее Приключение) Продолжительность: 2:27 62. Metal Madness (Металлическое безумие) Продолжительность: 3:45 63. Android (Андроид) Продолжительность: 2:53 64. Bards Song (Песня Бардов) Продолжительность: 1:12 65. Bebop (Бип-боп) Продолжительность: 1:55 66. Big Band (Большая Банда) Продолжительность: 2:12 67. Bollywood (Болливуд) Продолжительность: 2:12 68. Boogaloo (Бугалу) Продолжительность: 2:00 69. California (Калифорния) Продолжительность: 1:37 70. Calm World (Спокойствие) Продолжительность: 2:08 71. Cha-cha (Ча-ча-ча) Продолжительность: 1:01 72. County Landscape (Деревенский пейзаж) Продолжительность: 2:18 73. Creepy Action1 (Неудача 1) Продолжительность: 1:00 74. Creepy Action 2 (Неудача 2) Продолжительность: 0:53 75. Dowhill (Даунхилл) Продолжительность: 2:03 76. Fresh Powder (Свежая Пыль) Продолжительность: 3:23 77. Haunted (Погоня) Продолжительность: 2:12 78. Klezmer (Клезмер) Продолжительность: 1:48 79. It's ALIVE! (ЖИЗНЬ!) Продолжительность: 1:03 78. M.U.L.E. (Компьютерная игра) Продолжительность: 2:29 79. Peacful Universe (Спокойная Вселенная) Продолжительность: 2:19 YouTube плейлист с саундтреками Spore https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL90CC2E91376D35B0 Автором практически всех саундтреков оригинальной Spore является Брайан Ино (Brian Eno). Саундтрек Darkspore В Darkspore, в отличии от Spore, всего 10 саундтреков. '1. Darkspore theme Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 6:39 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '2. Prologue' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 2:08 Играет в Дата выхода - 2015 '3. Elemental Planes' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 3:24 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '4. Spatial Reasoning' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 3:18 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '5. The Poison Forest' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 3:55 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '6. Mutation Agent' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 2:11 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '7. Verdanth' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 6:16 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '8. The Destructors' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 0:29 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '9. Magnetic Master' Автор -''' Junkie XL''' Продолжительность: 1:12 Играет в Дата выхода - 2011 '10. Epilogue' Автор - Junkie XL Продолжительность: 2:12 Играет в Дата выхода - 2015 YouTube плейлист с саундтреками Darkspore https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL34A544FED77D4C29 Категория:Музыка Категория:Разное